Your Iris
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Ketika sepasang iris violet gadis itu bertumbukan dengan sepasang iris biru langit tak berawan miliknya, batas rasa kagum dalam dirinya mendadak menjelma ego. Dan bagaimana bisa sepasang iris biru hampa itu menghipnotisnya untuk melupakan Ivan meski hanya sementara?/NorBela, slight RusBela in next chapter. Mind to RnR?
1. 1

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Lukas tidak berharap sang gadis berambut platina akan membalikkan punggung menghadap ke arahnya. Sama sekali tidak.

Namun ketika sepasang iris violet gadis itu bertumbukan dengan sepasang iris biru langit tak berawan miliknya, batas rasa kagum dalam dirinya mendadak menjelma ego. _Ia ingin menyentuh rambut platina sepunggungnya, ingin menggenggam tangan mungilnya, ingin menarik tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan._

Pemuda berdarah Skandinavia tersebut bukanlah tipe orang yang basa-basi. Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Mathias, dihampirinya sang gadis Slavik, berujar singkat tanpa intonasi, "Jadilah pacarku."

Gadis di hadapannya hanya mampu terpana.

.

.

.

Fic ini cuma kumpulan drabble, tapi dark usahakan update cepat, yosh! Ah, iya, dipersembahkan untuk **yukeh**-san, **yoriko**-san, dan penggemar NorBela lainnya. Berkenan mengirim review?


	2. 2

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Natalia mencintai Ivan. Persetan dengan status pemuda itu sebagai kakaknya.

_Sekali lagi; _Natalia Arlovskaya mencintai Ivan Braginski.

Tapi kenapa ia justru kehilangan kata saat pemuda berambut pirang pucat dengan jepit _cross _yang, sejauh yang ia ingat, merupakan salah seorang teman sekelas, tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya, lurus menatapnya dengan sepasang iris biru hampa, dan berujar dua kata sedatar ekspresinya seolah tanpa niat, "Jadilah pacarku"?

Meski begitu, Natalia tidak tuli. Ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas nada kesungguhan yang dibubuhkan di dalamnya. Ia juga tidak buta. Ia bisa melihat keseriusan terpancar di kedua bola matanya.

"Nat—"

Tak diindahkannya panggilan Katyusha yang juga mendadak terhenti. Seolah sang kakak sulung juga tenggelam dalam keterpanaan yang sama.

Entah apa yang mendorong Natalia untuk memberi jawaban, tak kalah datar, tak kalah singkat, "Ya."

—bagaimana bisa sepasang iris biru hampa itu menghipnotisnya untuk melupakan Ivan meski hanya sementara?

.

.

.


	3. 3

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Gelas di tangan Tiino pasti sudah jatuh berdentang andaikan Berwald yang baru datang tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya. Tidak didengarnya teguran sang pemuda Swedia kala balas menatap Mathias yang menyeringai lebar ke arahnya mendapat reaksi seperti barusan.

"Berhenti menganga, Tiino. Perlu kubawakan cermin ke hadapanmu?"

Ucapan datar Emil menyadarkan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu seketika.

"Maaf, Emil. Tapi ... Mathias—kau serius?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Yang ditanya terkekeh. Menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang masih tenang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyeruput segelas kopi meski tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan secara terang-terangan. Menyahut santai, "Kau tanya saja tokoh utama kita."

Tak mau dikejar rasa penasaran, Tiino langsung melontar pertanyaan, "Benar apa yang dikatakan Mathias, Lukas? Kau berpacaran dengan Natalia sekarang?"

Suara terbatuk-batuk detik berikutnya menolehkan empat kepala ke arah sang pelaku—pemuda pemilik nama Berwald Oxenstierna.

.

.

.


	4. 4

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Jadi benar?"

Tangan Natalia yang sedang mengangkat roti selai miliknya terhenti di udara. Dahinya mengernyit samar mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak kedua, "Apa?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan teman sekelasmu," Ivan berpaling pada Katyusha yang duduk di sebelah si bungsu, "siapa namanya?"

Katyusha menggeleng. Tangannya meraih botol selai, membukanya, dan dengan lincah mengoleskan selai ke roti seraya berkata, "Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Yang pasti, ia memakai jepit berbentuk _cross _di sebelah kiri."

Ivan yang baru saja akan menggigit rotinya mendadak berhenti. Mulutnya kembali tertutup, keningnya berkerut samar, tampak sedang mengingat-ingat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Pemuda Skandinavia itu, kan? Bondevik?"

"Lukas Bondevik," tukas Natalia datar.

Kepala Ivan lagi-lagi mengangguk, bentuk lain dari ucapan _ooh_ karena kini mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah. Setelah kunyahannya sukses melewati kerongkongan, barulah pemuda bertubuh besar itu berkata, "Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Tentu saja. Dengan begitu, Natalia tidak akan lagi mengejar-ngejarnya sambil berseru, "Menikahlah denganku, Kak!" lengkap dengan pisau di tangan. Perhatian Natalia kini tidak akan lagi terus menerus tertuju padanya, teralihkan pada pemuda Skandinavia itu—ah, siapa namanya tadi? Lukas? Ya, ya. Lukas Bondevik.

Namun Natalia tidak sempat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Ia terlalu terpana pada senyum sang kakak lelaki tunggal. Apalagi saat pemuda itu meletakkan tangan besarnya di kepalanya sebelum mengacak-acak rambut platina sepunggungnya melalui meja makan.

Kalau berpacaran dengan Lukas akan membuat Ivan semakin sering tersenyum padanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti ini, Natalia rela selamanya terikat dengan sang pemuda asal Norwegia.

.

.

.


	5. 5

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Seperti Lukas, sang gadis Arlovskaya juga bukanlah tipe orang yang senang berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Alis pemuda yang diajak bicara terangkat.

Sekarang mereka sedang menikmati sore di sebuah taman. Duduk berdampingan pada sebuah bangku panjang meski tidak terlalu berdekatan. Orang-orang yang melihat pasti mengira mereka hanya dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan secara kebetulan, tidak akan ada yang menyangka sesungguhnya mereka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan.

Angin bertiup sesekali, menyejukkan. Membawa helai-helai perak rambut sepunggung Natalia dalam sebuah tarian. Memainkan rumput, alang-alang, dan daun-daun pepohonan menimbulkan gemerisik pelan. Meniupkan kesegaran udara sore yang menenangkan. Menemani mereka yang menunggu matahari terbenam.

Entah apa yang merasuki Natalia hingga bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu di sore seindah ini.

"Kau membenciku, maksudmu?"

Natalia tidak membalas pandangan Lukas meski sebenarnya Lukas sangat mengharapkannya. Lukas menginginkan sepasang iris violet itu untuk menggenapi keindahan sorenya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak menyukaimu," ulangnya tak sedikit pun mengubah nada datar, "tidak juga membencimu."

Lukas tidak menanggapi.

Ia mengerti. Ia juga tidak merasakan apa pun terhadap si bungsu Slavik—seperti yang sering Mathias sebut-sebut untuk menggodanya, sesuatu seperti cinta. Tidak, tidak sedikit pun ia merasakannya terhadap gadis di sisinya.

Lukas hanya menginginkan sepasang iris violet Natalia Arlovskaya. Ia mengajak gadis itu berpacaran agar bisa lebih lama tenggelam dalam sepasang irisnya yang mengagumkan.

Sayangnya, Natalia tidak sedetik pun menatapnya sore ini.

.

.

.


	6. 6

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku," ucapan Lukas pada sore yang lain memecah bisu di antara mereka, "tapi kenapa kau menerima pernyataanku?"

Natalia tidak langsung menjawab. Lagi-lagi tidak juga menoleh.

Gadis berambut platina itu masih ingat kala Lukas me_nembak_nya. Ia baru akan pulang bersama Katyusha ketika Lukas menghadangnya di koridor secara tiba-tiba. Menatapnya dengan sepasang iris langit paling cerah tak berawan tepat di manik mata. Sepasang iris langit yang begitu luas tak terhitung, iris langit yang tak terjangkau dan selalu menggoda untuk dijelajahi.

Karena itulah, ia tidak berani menatap Lukas lagi. Ia tidak ingin terjerat dalam pesona dua iris langit itu lagi.

"Ivan tampak senang saat tahu aku memiliki pacar. Ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum terlebar yang pernah diberikannya padaku dalam ... beberapa waktu terakhir." _Dirinya sungguh tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Ivan tersenyum selebar itu padanya. Setahun lalukah? Atau justru dua tahun?_ "Kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku. _Jika ia senang karena itu, maka aku akan terus melakukannya_. Jika ia senang aku telah memiliki pacar, maka aku akan melakukannya."

Lukas bisa melihat senyum Natalia di sela-sela jedanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melenyapkan senyumnya."

Sang pemuda Skandinavia tahu, sebuah rahasia umum, betapa Natalia mencintai Ivan. Ia tidak tersinggung, sungguh, meski realitas baru saja memberitahunya bahwa sang kekasih tidak mencintainya. Ia justru senang karena ini pertama kalinya Natalia bicara sepanjang itu padanya. Pertama kali melihat pancar kebahagiaan yang tak mampu disembunyikan di sepasang iris violet indahnya.

Di sisi lain, ia tidak tahu, Natalia tidak sepenuhnya jujur mengungkapkan alasannya.

.

.

.


	7. 7

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Kau sendiri tidak tampak sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, lalu kenapa kau menyatakan_nya _padaku?"

Lukas menoleh.

—dan langsung mematung saat mendapati Natalia tengah menatapnya.

Frekuensi mereka bertatapan dapat dihitung dengan jari, bahkan sekalipun mereka telah menyandang status berpacaran selama sedikitnya lima hari.

Adalah sepasang iris violet itu, iris si bungsu Slavik bersaudara, yang melenyapkan akal sehatnya. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berdiri di hadapan gadis berambut platina dengan pernyataan ajakan yang benar-benar ringkas meluncur dari sela bibirnya.

"Bondevik?"

Lukas tersentak.

_Ah, lagi-lagi._

"Aku menjawab tantangan Mathias," ujarnya akhirnya. "Ia menantangku untuk memiliki pacar. Kau gadis pertama yang kutemui sejak Mathias menantangku."

Natalia tidak merespons. Berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa itu Mathias. Ah, kalau tidak salah ... Mathias adalah pemuda berambut pirang berantakan yang sering bersama Lukas... Kemudian benaknya mencoba memutar ulang kejadian tempo hari—_saat Lukas me_nembak_nya_. Ah ... ya ... sepertinya ada pemuda bernama Mathias itu di sana ... tidak jauh di belakang—entah. Ia tidak ingat.

Lukas melirik gadis di sisinya.

Bohong. Alasan itu _sepenuhnya_ bohong. Mathias tidak pernah menantangnya seperti itu dan ia juga tidak sekonyol itu untuk memilih gadis yang akan dipacarinya secara acak.

Tampaknya Natalia juga samar mampu merasakannya—_kejanggalan jawaban Lukas_—namun ia memilih bungkam. Daun dalam genggamannya yang jatuh di pangkuannya akibat terbawa angin jauh lebih menarik kali ini.

Ia tidak sedang ingin berlama-lama dipandangi Lukas. Pandangan yang terlalu intens seperti barusan, jujur saja membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

.

.

.


	8. 8

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Tidak hanya sebelah alis Lukas yang terangkat karena heran, namun keduanya ketika melihat sang gadis bernama belakang Arlovskaya telah duduk manis di bangku panjang kesayangan mereka di taman. Sepasang iris violetnya lurus memandang ke depan walau fokusnya entah melayang ke mana.

Iris violet gadis itu tampak begitu ... kosong.

Seraya ikut duduk di bangku dengan posisi yang sedikit lebih dekat dari biasa, pemuda yang identik dengan jepit _cross _itu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Natalia tidak menyahut.

Setidaknya secara lisan. Netra Lukas mampu menangkap getar samar merambati bahu gadis itu yang susah payah disembunyikan. Sepasang tangan mungil gadis itu mencengkeram tepi bangku di kanan kirinya hingga nyaris terkepal, sampai buku-buku jarinya hampir seluruhnya memutih.

Bisik teriring getar penuh emosi perlahan semakin keras terdengar, "Ivan ... Ivan..."

Kemudian sunyi.

Lukas tak berkomentar. Ia membiarkan egonya saja yang tiba-tiba datang mengambil seluruh kesadarannya —ditariknya tubuh gadis itu mendekat, _membelai rambut platina sepunggungnya, merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan, menggenggam tangan mungilnya_.

Hangat menjalari punggung Natalia, dan gadis itu tidak mampu menolaknya.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa sore itu dalam satu posisi yang sama.

.

.

.


	9. 9

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Ivan mencintai Natalia sebatas adik. Sekalipun hubungan saudara mereka tidak terikat hubungan darah. Sekalipun sebenarnya, ia, tidak, _mereka _memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama.

Sekali lagi; Natalia Arlovskaya hanya _seorang_ _adik_ di mata seorang Ivan Braginski. Tidak lebih meski seujung jari.

Pemuda yang khas dengan jepit _cross _di rambut pirang pucatnya tersebut mengerjap mendapati sosok bertubuh besar di depannya. Leher sosok itu dililiti _scarf _walau Lukas tidak merasa cukup dingin untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sosok itu, tak lain tak bukan, merupakan pemuda berambut perak yang dikenalinya sebagai kakak dari gadis_nya_.

Kurva ke atas yang memberi kesan ramah tercipta—bagi Lukas, senyum tersebut tak lebih dari basa-basi belaka.

"Bondevik?"

Lukas mengangguk.

Intonasi yang digunakan si tengah Slavik tiba-tiba saja merendah, "Kutitipkan Natalia padamu, Lukas Bondevik. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

Lukas tertegun.

Senyum itu, senyum yang dianggapnya tidak lebih dari norma kesopanan, kini melengkung berbalut ketulusan. Setiap kata yang diucapkannya penuh kejujuran, tanpa sebersit pun nada intimidasi atau tekanan, yang tidak pernah dapat Lukas duga akan didapatnya dari seorang Ivan.

Detik berikutnya, Lukas sudah mendapati kepalanya terangguk. Entah apa yang mendorong dirinya berucap, "Ya. Tentu saja."

Ivan tersenyum, kali ini penuh rasa terima kasih. Ia sungguh bersyukur adiknya bertemu sang pemuda Skandinavia di hadapannya ini. Untuk pertama kali, ia dapat merasa tenang karena menemukan pemuda yang mau menerima adiknya, apa adanya.

.

.

.


	10. 10

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Gadis itu baru akan berlari menghampiri, saat telinganya samar mendengar nama yang meluncur dari bibir sang kakak di depan pintu kelasnya,

"Bondevik?"

Kening gadis berpita putih itu berkerut tak kentara. Gegas-gegas menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding terdekat agar keberadaannya tak diketahui. Ditajamkannya telinga, ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Serendah apa pun nada yang dipakai sang pemuda berambut perak, Natalia tetap dapat mendengarnya, "Kutitipkan Natalia padamu, Lukas Bondevik. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

Gadis itu terpana. Sesaat, ia hanya mampu kehilangan kata.

Tangannya meremas _dress _biru pemberian Ivan beberapa tahun lalu.

Itulah alasan mengapa ia begitu mencintai Ivan.

Pemuda itu, sekalipun seringkali menghindarinya, diam-diam, di belakangnya, menaruh perhatian yang begitu besar terhadapnya. Ivan adalah orang pertama yang mengelapnya dengan handuk apabila ia basah kehujanan, membuatkannya segelas cokelat hangat favoritnya kala cuaca sedang terlampau dingin, dan membelikannya sepatu atau sandal baru saat miliknya mulai tak layak pakai tanpa perlu diminta.

Ivan bukanlah kakak kandungnya, tapi kepedulian pemuda itu terhadapnya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Katyusha yang notabene perempuan. Katyusha memang baik, tapi Ivan lebih sempurna sebagai kakak bagi Natalia.

Celakanya, pemuda itu justru mencintai—

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Sahutan dari suara lain yang telah dihafal Natalia di luar kepala beberapa hari belakangan menyentakkan gadis itu dari lamunan. Sahutan dengan pengulangan sebagai penegasan. Terdengar begitu mantap tanpa keraguan.

Tangan mungil gadis itu mengeratkan cengkeraman. Panas menjalari sepasang iris violetnya, entah bagaimana—entah mengapa.

Benaknya mendesis berkali-kali, pemuda pemilik nama belakang Bondevik itu pembohong. Pembohong. _Pembohong_.

Bukankah alasan yang dilontarkannya tempo hari adalah untuk menjawab tantangan Mathias? Lantas apa maksudnya dengan jawaban barusan? Mencari muka di hadapan Ivan, huh, sebagai usaha lebih jauh mempermainkan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, kaki-kaki si bungsu Slavik membawa pemiliknya pergi. Menjauh. Ke toilet, atap gedung sekolah, taman belakang, ... yang penting, ia harus segera pergi. Tidak peduli suara ribut derap langkahnya didengar oleh kedua lelaki berbeda bangsa yang baru saja membicarakan dirinya untuk kemudian menyadari keberadaannya.

Apa yang membuat matanya pedih, sebenarnya?

.

.

.


	11. 11

**Axis Power Hetalia** _belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Pairing**: NorBela

**Warning**: drabble superpendek, human name, OOC mungkin, typo mungkin

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Lukas melihatnya. Ia melihat _gadisnya _datang dan mendadak bersembunyi kala Ivan menyebut namanya dari ujung mata. Perkiraannya langsung dapat dibuktikan saat sekilas dilihatnya kibaran helai platina yang tersisa di tikungan tepat di sebelah kelasnya dan kelas gadis itu sendiri. Lukas tidak tahu apakah Ivan juga melihatnya, dan toh ia tidak peduli.

—tidak peduli apakah Ivan sempat menangkap sisa sosok Natalia, maksudnya, sebab langsung diikutinya arah lari Natalia dari bunyi derap yang menggema sepanjang koridor. Mengabaikan Ivan begitu saja.

Bahkan dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa.

.

.

Lidahnya, untuk kesekian kali, terasa kelu melihat sepasang iris sosok di hadapannya. Segala macam umpatan, cacian, bahkan sumpah serapah yang sudah siap meluncur dari sela bibirnya mendadak lenyap begitu saja, menguap entah ke mana.

Ini pertama kalinya Natalia melihat ada kilat dalam iris biru angkasa Lukas yang biasa hampa.

Sang pemuda sendiri seketika kehilangan segala pertanyaan yang sempat berkelebat memenuhi benaknya ketika melihat sepasang netra violet gadis yang dagunya tengah ia angkat. Apalagi ketika didapatinya sepasang violet itu tersaput kabut tipis.

Maka, "Kau kenapa?" adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang pada akhirnya mampu terlontar.

Natalia sendiri tidak menemukan jawabannya. Sungguh.

Alih-alih menjawab, gadis berambut platina itu justru membuang muka. Berujar ketus (setidaknya gadis itu telah susah payah membubuhkannya), "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Apa? _Apa_? Memang Lukas menatapnya seperti _apa_?

Lukas menghela napas. Baik, ia tidak akan bertanya lagi, dalam bentuk apa pun. Tidak akan terus-terusan menatapnya seperti _itu_—seperti yang baru Natalia katakan, meski Lukas tidak tahu seperti _apa_. Karenanya ia beringsut, mengempaskan tubuh di sisi sang gadis, berlawanan dengan arah gadis itu membuang muka.

Terserah gadis itu sajalah.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Sedikit tersentak mendapatkan pertanyaan setelah sunyi sempat mendominasi, Lukas menoleh. Gadis itu bertanya, namun belum sedikit pun mengubah posisi atau sekadar menatapnya.

"Apa?"

Seperti apa _lagi_, maksudnya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, sialan."

Lukas mendecih. Bukan karena baru saja menjadi bahan umpatan Natalia, tapi karena ia benar-benar bingung akan pertanyaan yang baru dilontarkan sang gadis berambut platina.

"Aku serius, Natalia."

Sang gadis berpita putih berjengit. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama depan selain Katyusha dan Ivan. Punya hak apa pemuda itu untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depan?

"Natalia, ayolah," Lukas kembali angkat bicara melihat kebisuan gadis di sisinya, "aku bertanya padamu; seperti _apa _tadi maksudmu?"

Berhenti melamun, Natalia. Jangan buat Lukas mengimbuhkan ketidaksabaran dalam kalimatnya selanjutnya.

"Yang kaukatakan pada Ivan, brengsek," sahut si bungsu Slavik akhirnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Sang pemuda Nordik tak langsung menjawab. Ia tidak heran Natalia mengetahui pembicaraannya dengan Ivan—sudah dikatakan bahwa Lukas tahu bahwa tadi Natalia mengintip mereka, bukan?—ia hanya ... tidak mengerti mengapa nada yang dipilih Natalia dalam dua kata pertanyaannya barusan adalah lirih.

"_Apa _maksudmu dengan jawaban 'ya'?" cecar Natalia, lagi-lagi berbalut lirih. Dagu gadis itu masih tenggelam dalam pelukan kedua tangan. Iris violetnya—ah, Lukas tidak ingin melihatnya kali ini. Melihatnya berkabut seperti sebelumnya saja sudah cukup ... dadanya sudah cukup sesak melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" sahut Lukas setelah beberapa jenak. Menoleh ke arah _gadisnya _untuk pertama kali sejak ikut duduk di sisi gadis tersebut.

Natalia tidak mampu menoleh—_tidak mau_. Ia tidak mau mendapati iris biru langit tak berawan Lukas tengah lurus memandanginya ... dan susunan kalimat dalam benaknya bisa buyar seketika.

"Ivan akan membunuhmu jika tahu kau memacariku hanya untuk menjawab tantangan Mathias."

Sang pemuda tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyela, "Kau sedang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak serius sebagai pacarmu, benar?"

Apa Natalia bisa membantah?

Lukas mengacak rambut, baru menyadari betapa bodohnya kebohongannya waktu itu. "Nat—"

Kali ini, Natalia tidak sedikit pun berniat protes atas panggilan seenak jidat Lukas terhadapnya.

_Apa karena, entah bagaimana, mendengar Lukas menyebut nama depannya membuatnya nyaman?_

"—kalau aku tidak serius, aku tidak akan ada di sampingmu saat kau sedang menangisi Ivan. Aku tidak akan duduk di sisimu sekarang."

Tidak akan membelai rambut platina gadis itu untuk menenangkan, tidak akan menarik gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhan untuk menyalurkan kehangatan, tidak akan menggenggam tangan gadis itu untuk menguatkan.

_Hei, Lukas, bukankah semua itu hanya egomu semata?_

Sang pemuda Norwegia tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk melingkarkan lengan pada bahu Natalia.

_Bahu gadis itu selalu terasa begitu ringkih dalam rengkuh lengan kukuhnya._

Perlahan ditariknya tubuh sang gadis berdarah Belarusia agar semakin mendekat. Menikmati helai platina sepunggung gadis itu berdesir menyentuh pipinya, menikmati aroma sampo yang manis yang menguar dari sana, membiarkan kepala Natalia membebani bahunya.

Tidak. Semua ini Lukas lakukan bukan atas dasar egonya. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak tanpa perintah ketika melihat betapa rapuh sosok seorang Natalia sebenarnya. Baginya, Natalia tampak seperti boneka kaca; cantik, menawan, dan keras, namun rapuh di saat yang sama. Lalu apa salahnya apabila Lukas ingin menariknya ke dalam pelukan, melindungi gadis itu dari segala ancaman dunia luar?

"Terima kasih."

.

_Pemuda itu tertegun._

_Apa?_

_Sang gadis masih berdiri di hadapannya, diam begitu saja seraya menatapnya tepat di manik mata._

_Benarkah gadis itu baru mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?_

_Dua pasang monokrom berbeda warna—biru angkasa dan lembayung senja—itu belum lepas memandangi satu sama lain hingga sang gadis yang memutus kontak mata mereka pada akhirnya. Berlari meninggalkan sang pemuda yang memilih bergeming di bangku taman._

_Lukas tak mampu menahan senyumnya lebih lama._

.

Sepasang iris_nya_ yang menghipnotis yang perlahan mulai membawanya pada kesadaran dalam sebuah kenyataan...

.

.

.

_...dirinya telah jatuh cinta._

.

.

.

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

Sebenernya pengen dibagi jadi 2 chapter, cuma karena masih satu scene gabung ajalah. Itung-itung bonus buat yang udah nungguin /emangsiapa

Makasih buat **yukeh**-san yang udah nagih melulu, wkwk, juga **yoriko**-san yang udah mau review~ (yori-nee, aku nyari ide buat drabble rusbela dulu, yah ;) )

See ya!


End file.
